Karaoke Time !
by Li D Yoru
Summary: Tifa a eu une merveilleuse idée pour attirer plus de monde au 7th Heaven : des soirées karaoke !  Peu éventuellement devenir une série


Disclaimer : Les perso de Final Fantasy ne m'appartiennent pas, les chansons non plus d'ailleurs =)

* * *

Chanson : Fame - Irene Cara

Victime : Reno

* * *

#

Ce soir là les affaires marchaient plutôt bien : Tifa ne savait plus où donner de la tête ! Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la scène. L'homme qui était sur scène chantait plutôt bien et le public semblait apprécier. La barmaid se dirigea vers la table 4, occupée par quatre Turks, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« Tout se passe bien ? Vous désirez boire autre chose ?

-Non merci, ça ira pour moi. Tseng ?

-J'ai déjà assez bu pour ce soir. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Reno et soupira.

« Enfin, quand même moins que lui. »

Tifa se mit à rire. Reno la regarda.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait marrer ? Je vais parfaitement bien !

-Ah oui ?

-Ouai ! Et j'vais même te l'prouver, non… Je vais le prouver à tout le monde ! Je vais chanter la prochaine chanson ! »

C'est ainsi que Reno se leva et se dirigea d'un pas légèrement fatigué vers la scène. Elena haussa un sourcil avant de s'adresser à Tifa.

« C'est quoi la prochaine chanson ?

-Fame d'Irene Cara. »

Elena se tourna alors vers Rude.

« Et il parle Anglais Reno ?

-Pas que je sache.

-Et vu qu'il est pas en état de lire les paroles ça risque d'être amusant. »

Tifa se tourna, maintenant un peu inquiète vers la scène. De toutes manières il était déjà trop tard : Reno était sur scène face au prompteur le micro entre les mains. Evidement la version qu'elle avait achetée pour cette chanson était la version instrumentale. Reno était donc sur scène, saoul, incapable de lire, ne parlant pas anglais et sans la voix de la version originale pour masquer le carnage. Tifa se mit soudainement à espérer que le Turk avait une très bonne mémoire auditive et qu'il parlait assez bien anglais pour chanter quelque chose de cohérent. La musique démarra et Reno commença à chanter.

"Baby lock at mi  
N tel mi watt you see  
You n't sin the best ovemi yet  
Givemi time aïel make you for get the rest

Agathe mort in me  
And you can setit fruit  
Aïe can catch the moon in my n  
Don't you no ou M

Romain burn my name

Femme

Yam gona live faux revert  
Yam gona lern auto fly  
Aïe

Aïe Philip come in together  
People will see me n'craïe  
Femme

Yam gona makit to Even  
Lightup the sky like a femme  
Femme

Yam gona live faux revert  
Baby Romain burn my name

Romain burn, Romain burn, Romain burn, Romain burn,  
Romain burn, Romain burn, Romain burn, Romain burn,

Baby old me tie  
Cause you can makit rite  
You can shoot mi c'trait to the taupe  
Give mi love and take hall ave go togive

Baby aïel bi togh  
To match is not inough no  
Aïel grab your hort til it breaks  
Ou I got what it taiyeah-ke

Femme  
Yam gona live faux revert  
Yam gona lern auto fly  
Aïe

Aïe Philip come in together  
People will see me n'craïe  
Femme

Yam gona makit to Even  
Lightup the sky like a femme  
Femme

Yam gona live faux revert  
Baby Romain burn my name

Romain burn, Romain burn, Romain burn, Romain burn,  
Romain burn, Romain burn, Romain burn,

Femme  
Yam gona live faux revert  
Yam gona lern auto fly  
Aïe

Aïe Philip come in together  
People will see me n'craïe  
Femme

Yam gona makit to Even  
Lightup the sky like a femme  
Femme

Yam gona live faux revert  
Baby Romain burn my name

Romain burn, Romain burn, Romain burn, Romain burn,  
Romain burn, Romain burn, Romain burn, Romain burn,

Romain burn my name

Fame  
Yam gona live faux revert  
Yam gona lern auto fly  
Aïe

Aïe Philip come in together  
People will see me n'craïe  
Femme

Yam gona makit to Even  
Lightup the sky like a femme  
Femme

Yam gona live faux revert  
Baby Romain burn my name

Fame  
Yam gona live faux revert  
Yam gona lern auto fly  
Aïe

Aïe Philip come in together  
People will see me n'craïe  
Femme !"

Tifa était abasourdie. Reno venait de massacrer l'une des chansons les plus connues au monde et il abordait un sourire triomphant. Pire encore : le public l'acclamait et en redemandait une autre ! Mais le Turk déclina l'offre, sous les protestations de la foule, et regagna sa place.

« T'as vu ça ? Personne n'a jamais eu autant de succès ! Pourtant les paroles de cette chanson n'ont aucuns sens, j'ai jamais compris pourquoi elle avait autant de succès. »

Tifa et les Turks se mirent à rire devant un Reno qui se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu dire de si amusant.


End file.
